


Anytime

by mr_superwhoavengelockgermany06 (ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06), ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Poor Ebumi, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13605000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06/pseuds/mr_superwhoavengelockgermany06, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06/pseuds/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06
Summary: When Ebumi falls ill, it's Matsu-san to the rescue.





	Anytime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zanbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanbaby/gifts).



“I told you to get a flu shot.” Matsuo chastised gently.

“Didn’t wanna.” Ebumi sniffled, wiping his nose of the back of his hand. 

“I know you don’t like them, Masaru, but now instead of just having the sniffles from the shot, you have the full blown flu. I would have gone with you.” 

“Didn’t wanna bother you. You were busy at the shop.” 

“I’m never to busy for you, sweetheart.” 

That made Ebumi feel worse. Here he had said he didn’t want to bother Matsuo, yet he didn’t do as he asked and was now more of a burden. Shame settled in the pit of his stomach. He was so stupid. He knew better; he caught the flu almost every year. And every year, Matsuo came to stay with him and make sure he was resting and taking his medicine. It was probably a huge thorn in the brunet’s side. 

Matsuo ran a hand through Ebumi’s blonde tresses, pushing the hair from his forehead. The poor winger felt hot, his face flush and eyes teary. Getting up from his spot on the couch, Matsuo went into the kitchen to search the medicine cabinet for a thermometer. He found it and returned to Ebumi’s side, placing the device in the blonde’s mouth. Ebumi shivered. 

“Are you cold, Masaru? Do you want a blanket?” Matsuo asked. 

Ebumi shook his head. He could get it himself. He wasn’t about to force Matsuo to do everything for him. Sitting up, Ebumi began to attempting getting off of the couch. Matsuo put a gentle hand on his chest and shook his head, chuckling. 

“What a stubborn little thing. You need to rest. I’m here to help you, so let me get you a blanket. You want your pillow, too?” Matsuo asked. 

Ebumi nodded sheepishly. 

“Alright. I’ll bring a cool washcloth for you, too.” 

Matsuo got up again and disappeared down the hall. The thermometer began to beep, prompting Ebumi to remove it from his mouth. 103.4. Matsuo was going to freak out. The thought made Ebumi’s stomach churn, his nausea rising; he felt like he would puke any moment. 

His body chose that moment. Before he could get up, he began to heave, emptying his stomach onto the floor. The noise caught Matsuo’s attention and he came running down. 

“Masaru! Are you okay -” Matsuo looked at the mess on the floor, then to Ebumi’s tear streaked face - “let’s get you cleaned up. Why don’t you change into some comfortable clothes and rinse your mouth? I’ll clean this up.” 

“Toshi, I’m sorry.” Ebumi whimpered. 

Matsuo kissed Ebumi’s forehead. “Shh, it’s okay. You couldn’t help it. Don’t worry.” 

Matsuo helped Ebumi to his feet and shooed him to the bathroom. Grabbing some paper towels, he set to work on cleaning up the mess. It wasn’t much, honestly; just clear liquid, mostly stomach acid. It told Matsuo that Ebumi hadn’t been eating or drinking much of anything. He made a mental note to buy some electrolyte drinks when he stepped out to get medicine. 

By the time Matsuo was finished, Ebumi was shuffling back into the room, his blanket and pillow in hand. Matsuo smiled at him. 

“Ya work fast.” Ebumi said. 

“There wasn’t much to clean. And you managed to miss the couch, so it’s still safe for you to sleep on.” Matsuo teased. 

“103.4.” 

“Is that your temperature?” 

Ebumi nodded. 

“Okay. I want you to listen to me carefully, Masaru. I’m going to go to the store to buy some things. I need you to rest, okay? I want you to stay on the couch and watch television or something.” 

“I can come with you, Toshi.” 

“Nope. Sorry. You need to stay here and get cozy under your blanket. I’ll only be gone for half an hour or so.” 

Ebumi bit his lip. He didn’t want to argue, but he also wanted to stay with Matsuo. He didn’t want to be alone right now; he was achy and tired and miserable and Matsuo’s cool hands felt good against his skin and his voice was soothing. However, Ebumi knew eventually he’d have to let Matsuo leave. Might as well let it happen early on. 

“Okay. But I want the strawberry sports drink. Not the shitty grape one.” Ebumi said. 

“Of course. What kind of broth do you want?” Matsuo asked. 

“Beef.” 

Matsuo kissed Ebumi's forehead. “Alright. I’ll be back soon, I promise. Be good.” 

Matsuo covered Ebumi with his blanket and settled him in before leaving. As soon as Matsuo was gone, Ebumi felt himself getting tired. Perhaps he could rest his eyes, just for a moment. It would make the time pass faster. 

****

The house was quiet when Matsuo returned. He called out to announce his arrival and received no response. 

_Masaru must be in the bathroom or something,_ Matsuo thought. He toed off his shoes and walked into the living room. A smile tugged at his lips when he saw Ebumi. The blonde was curled up on the couch, blanket over his head, sleeping soundly. His stuffy nose cause him to snuffle quietly; the noise made Matsuo’s heart feel fit to burst. 

He quickly went to the kitchen and put away the groceries and put on a pot of tea. Then, he went back to the living room and sat beside the couch, his hands gently rubbing Ebumi’s back as he slept. He was so proud of his boy; he had followed Matsuo instructions to the letter. A reward would be in order once Ebumi was feeling better. 

The minutes ticked by. Matsuo eventually had to get up to turn off the tea. He removed his hands from Ebumi’s back. A whine came from beneath the lump of blanket. 

“Where’re you goin’, Toshi?” Ebumi rasped. 

“Oh, I didn’t know you woke up. I’m just going to turn the stove off. I’ll bring you a cup of tea.” Matsuo said. 

Ebumi stiffened. “No. Don’t wanna puke again.” 

“It’s ginger tea, baby. It’ll help settle your stomach. And it’ll make your throat feel a little better.” 

“Gonna make my stomach hurt.” 

“If it does, I’ll let you hit me. Then we’ll both be in pain, yeah?” 

“Wouldn’t do that. Can I have honey in it?” 

“Sure.” 

“Three spoonfuls. Please.” 

“You got it.” 

Matsuo got up to fill the order. He was glad Ebumi was being mostly agreeable; usually he would put up a fight the devil himself would be proud of. However, it also worried him. It could mean Ebumi was really feeling awful, so awful that he couldn’t be bothered to spend too much energy arguing. 

Once the tea was turned off, Matsuo grabbed a mug and poured it in before adding a gracious amount of honey. He walked back into the living room and helped Ebumi sit up, holding the mug to his lips. 

“I can do it myself.” Ebumi complained. 

“You can barely move because you’re sore. Just let me help.” Matsuo countered. 

Ebumi took a few small sips before pulling away. Matsuo smiled. 

“Good boy. You’re listening so well, Masaru.” Matsuo praised. 

Putting a hand to Ebumi’s forehead, Matsuo grimaced. It was still burning up. Fetching a cool cloth, Matsuo placed it on Ebumi’s forehead, kissing the boy’s nose. Ebumi sighed, snuggling into his blanket. 

“Hey, don’t go to sleep just yet. I have some medicine for you.” Matsuo said. 

“No,” Ebumi whined, pulling the blanket over his head, “I don’t want it. I hate the medicine.” 

“I know, sweetheart. But if you take it, I’ll lay down with you. Sound like a deal?” 

“You’d lay down with me anyway.” 

“Fair enough. You still have to take it, though.” 

Ebumi groaned as he watched Matsuo retreat to the kitchen once again. He knew the brunet was right; Ebumi just hated medicine. It reminded him of being a kid, home alone sick and having to figure out the dosage himself. It was made for adults, too strong for him, and made him gag. It was the worst feeling, the worst taste. 

Matsuo returned and held out a cup of medicine. Ebumi glared at it but snatched it from the brunet’s hand and knocked it back. His lips puckered in disgust and Matsuo handed him his tea to clear the taste from his mouth. Matsuo then lifted Ebumi’s shirt and dipped his fingers into a jar of vaporub. He gently massaged it into Ebumi’s chest, smiling as the boy relaxed. 

“Feel good?” Matsuo asked. 

Ebumi just hummed in response. 

“Alright, all done. Wasn’t so bad, right?” 

“Nah.” Ebumi said. 

“Sit up for a second. I’ll sit and you can lay on my lap.” 

Ebumi did as told. Matsuo picked up the pillow and sat down, placing it on his lap and patting it. Ebumi laid back down, looking up at Matsuo, whose hand came to rest on Ebumi’s tummy. Soothing circles were rubbed into the skin, making Ebumi feel at ease. 

“Hey, Toshi.” Ebumi said softly. 

“Yeah, Masaru?” Matsuo replied. 

“Thank you. For bein’ here.” 

Matsuo leaned down and kissed Ebumi’s nose. 

“Anytime.”


End file.
